Sans out of Time
by Sk0p3r
Summary: The summary is at the beginning of the story...


hi there,

i´m new to fanfiction and what i made is and was supposed to be a story script for a undertale fangame i wanted to make. this is also why it´s only dialogue and the actions which are in brackets are mostly in german. i still hope you can enjoy it even though it´s not finished and in this weird format. it´s almost 3 years old and maybe i´ll finish it and make the game eventually if you enjoy it...

(Sans gets stabbed by Chara)

Sans:Welp don't say I didn't warn you! I'm going to Grillby's!

(Sans goes away)

Sans: Papyrus do you need anything?

(Sans turns to dust)

(Sans wakes up together with Papyrus)

Papyrus: SANS? WHERE ARE WE?

Sans: I don't know bro. I can't remember how we got here do you?

Papyrus: NEITHER CAN I BUT LOOK OVER THERE!

(Sans looks over in the direction that Papyrus points at)

Sans: Oh! A town! Let's go there!

Papyrus: YES BROTHER! THERE WE CAN ASK SOMEBODY WHERE WE ARE!

(Sans and Papyrus go into the town)

Sans: Look! A sign!

Papyrus: IT SAYS: "WELCOME TO SNOWDIN!"

Sans : And look over there there´s a shop!

(Sans and Papyrus go to the shop)

Shopkeeper: Welcome! How can I help you?

Papyrus : HELLO! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHERE WE ARE.

Shopkeeper: You're new here aren't you?

Sans: Yep but could you tell us where we are?

Shopkeeper: Sure! You are in Snowdin a peaceful town but also a very boring one. If you need some rest you can go to my sister. She owns the Inn next to my shop! One question are you somehow related to the royal scientist Dr. W.D. Gaster? Just asking because you are both skeletons and they're quite rare in the underground!

Sans: The name sounds familiar but I can't remember do you Papyrus?

Papyrus: I HEARD THIS NAME SOMEWHERE BEFORE BUT I DON'T KNOW!

Shopkeeper: Another question from what town are you two?

Sans: I can't remember!

Papyrus: NEITHER CAN I!

Shopkeeper: I would recommend that you two get some rest maybe after you rested you can remember!

Sans: But we don't have money!

Shopkeeper: Don't worry! I'll talk to my sister!

Sans: Thank you!

Papyrus: THANK YOU!

(Sans and Papyrus enter the Inn and talk to the Innkeeper which takes them to their room)

Papyrus: WHO IS THIS DR. W.D. GASTER SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT? THE NAME SOUNDS FAMILIAR!

Sans: We should inform ourselves tomorrow but now we have to get some rest!

Papyrus: GOOD NIGHT BROTHER!

(Sans and Papyrus go to sleep and Sans has another nightmare)

Sans: Papyrus! PAPYRUS! PPPAAAPPYYRUSSS! No That didn't happen! You're still alive I know you're!

(Sans looks at Papyrus´s scarf and picks it up)

Sans: No Papyrus! Why did this happen? Who did this to you? I'll revenge your death!

(Sans starts to tear up and screams)

Sans: WHY HAD IT TO BE PAPYRUS! WHY PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS!

(Papyrus wakes up Sans)

Papyrus: BROTHER IT WAS ONLY A DREAM! IT'S OKAY IT WAS JUST A DREAM!

(Papyrus hugs Sans tightly)

Sans: Thank god that it was a dream and you're still alive!

Papyrus: WHAT HAPPENED IN YOUR DREAM?

Sans: You were killed by a human and I swore that I revenge your death!

Papyrus: THAT'S TERRIBLE!

Sans: But let's get going!

Papyrus: OKAY! LET'S FIND OUT WHO THIS W.D. GASTER IS!

(Sans and Papyrus go to the shopkeeper)

Shopkeeper: I hope you had a good sleep! So do you now remember anything?

Sans: No but we want to meet this Dr. W.D. Gaster!

Shopkeeper: I can't help you with that! I'm sorry but you could meet our King, ASGORE! He's always happy to see new monsters! I can tell you were to go!

Sans: Thanks!

Shopkeeper: Go to the Riverperson. It'll take you to Hotland from there you can use the elevator!

Papyrus: WHERE'S THIS RIVERPERSON?

Shopkeeper: It's usually at the river which is not far from here!

The river is when you go outside on the left and then at Grillby's left again from there just straight up!

Sans&Papyrus: Thank you!

Shopkeeper: Bye until next time!

(Sans and Papyrus follow directions to the river)

Papyrus: WOWIE IT'S PRETTY HOT HERE EVEN THOUGH I'M A SKELETON!

Sans: Yeah it's too hot for me!

(Sans and Papyrus go to the elevator)

Elevator: Welcome in the capital! Have a nice stay!

Papyrus: WOWIE THE ELEVATOR CAN TALK!?

Sans: Let's keep going we have to get to Asgore!

Papyrus: YOU'RE RIGHT!

(Sans and Papyrus are looking for Asgore but they find a big building, almost palace)

Sans: Papyrus look over there! It looks like some kind of church! We should go inside! Maybe Asgore's in there!

(Sans and Papyrus are held up by two guards)

Guard 1: Stop!

Guard 2: What do you want here?

Sans: We want to meet King Asgore!

Guard 1: Why do you want to see him?

Sans: We've a question only he can answer.

Guard 2: King Asgore isn't taking any visitors!

Guard 1: You have to leave now or else you'll be arrested!

Sans: Sorry that we wasted your precious time!

(Right when Sans and Papyrus want to leave they hear a deep voice from inside)

...: Guards let them in!

Guards: Your orders our majesty!

(The guards take Sans and Papyrus to Asgore)

Asgore: Greetings! I'm Asgore the King of all monsters! Who are you?

Sans: I'm Sans your majesty!

Papyrus: I'm Papyrus!

Asgore: So why are you here?

Sans: We are here to ask about someone only you know!

Asgore: Well if you don't tell it's name I can't help you!

Papyrus: WE WANT TO KNOW ABOUT DR. W.D. GASTER!

Sans: Apparently he's the royal scientist!

Asgore: Ah yes is the royal scientist what do you want to know about him?

Sans: We just want to meet him!

Asgore:Why do you want to meet him?

Sans: It's something personal!

Asgore: Well I don't know whe-

(Suddenly a skeleton storms into the throneroom)

Mysterious Man: Your majesty I completed the blueprints for the new efficient power source!

Asgore: Greetings here are two skeletons which want to talk to you!

: Oh really?

Sans: Greetings! I'm Sans

Papyrus: AND I'M PAPYRUS!

: I didn't notice you two! Greetings! I'm ! So what do you want?

Sans: We want to talk to you about something!

: I hope it's important!

[This is where stopped translating the actions. Tell me if I should continue]

(Asgore verlässt den Saal damit die drei Skelette sich unterhalten können)

: So why do you want to talk to me?

Sans: Well it's a weird story!

Papyrus: YESTERDAY WE WOKE UP NEAR A SMALL TOWN CALLED SNOWDIN BUT WE DONT REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPEND BEFORE!

: That's interesting! Go on!

Sans: So we decided to go in the town to ask somebody where we are and we ended up in a shop where the shopkeeper asked us if we were related to you! After that she rented a room in a nearby in where we rested!

Papyrus: SANS HAD A NIGHTMARE WHEN WE WERE THERE!

: What about it?

Sans: In the nightmare Papyrus was killed by a human and the dream felt so real!

: Well that's an interesting case! I'll write down what you told me and do some research!

Sans&Papyrus: THanKS!

: No problem!

(Sans und Papyrus wollen den Saal verlassen als sie Asgore anhält)

Asgore: It seems that you'll stay here for a whill so take that money and buy yourself an apartment or a house whatever you like.

Sans: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

(Sans und Papyrus verlassen das Kapital und kehren zurück nach Snowdin wo sie die Shopkeeperin aufsuchen)

Shopkeeper: Oh you're back! Did Asgore help you?

Sans: Yes he did and we talked to !

Shopkeeper: That's great! But why are you here then?

Sans: We want to buy a house so we thought we ask you.

Shopkeeper: You have to ask the major for that! I'll bring you there!

Sans: Thanks!

(Die Shopkeeperin bringt Sans und Papyrus zum Bürgermeisterbüro)

Major: Greetings! Who are you two?

Sans: I'm Sans the skeleton!

Papyrus: I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

Major: Welcome in Snowdin! You are new here right? So why are you here in my office?

Sans: Yes we are new and want to buy a house!

Major: Oh you're lucky there's a abandoned house! It's only 6000 Gold!

Sans: Yeah we take it!

(Als Sans das Gold dem Bürgermeister gegeben hat führt dieser sie zum Haus)

Sans: Well this house is big!

Papyrus: I LIKE IT!

(Sans und Papyrus betreten das Haus und schauen sich um)

Sans: We're lucky it's already furnished!

Papyrus: I DONT LIKE THE FURNITURE IN MY ROOM!

Sans: Your room?

Papyrus: YEAH THE ROOM RIGHT AT THE STAIRS!

Sans: So I take the other room!

(Sans betretet seinen Raum und findet ein Witzebuch und schaut hinein)

Sans: "How do you call a lonely skeleton? A boner" hehe nice one!

(Auf einmal ruft Papyrus nach Sans)

Papyrus: COME SANS! I FOUND FOOD!

(Sans geht zu Papyrus)

Sans: What kind of food?

(Papyrus schaut auf die Verpackungen)

Papyrus: HERE'S KETCHUP SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS! SHOULD I MAKE SOME FOOD?

Sans: Yeah! That's an great idea!

(Papyrus bereitet das Essen zu und als es fertig ist)

Papyrus: SANS DINNER'S READY!

(Sans setzt sich mit Papyrus auf eine grüne Couch und probiert das Essen)

Papyrus: HOW IS IT?

(Sans' Gesicht fängt an zu zucken weil das Essen nicht essbar ist)

Papyrus: ARE YOU OKAY?

(Sans greift schnell nach der Ketchupflasche und trinkt sie aus)

Sans: Wow this stuff is tasty!

(Papyrus denkt er meinte die Spaghetti)

Sans:Well I'm tired! We should go to sleep!

Papyrus: I'M TIRED TOO!

(Sans und Papyrus gehen in ihre Zimmer in welchen schon Betten stehen als Sans einschläft hat er wieder einen Alptraum)

Sans: Do you wanna have a BAD TIME? Because if you take one more step you're not gonna like what happens next!

Chara: Do you dull creature really think you stand a chance against me? You idiot!

Sans: We'll see about that!

(Auf einmal stehen die beiden sich gegenüber beide sind erschöpft und Sans ist verwirrt Chara nutzt dies aus um Sans abzustechen dann wacht Sans auf und sieht das er Knochen geschossen hat aber er legt sich wieder hin und schläft ein am Morgen geht er zu Papyrus und erzählt ihm was passiert ist)

Papyrus: WE HAVE TO INFORM GASTER ABOUT THAT!

Sans: Not now I want to go to this "bar" here in Snowdin!

Papyrus: DO WHAT YOU WANT! I GO AND MEET GASTER!

(Sans geht zu Grillby's und fragt Grillby ob er Ketchup hat)

Grillby:...here...you...go!...

Sans: Thanks!

(Einige Stunden sind vergangen und viele Flaschen Ketchup sind verbraucht worden als auf einmal taucht mit Papyrus aus dem nichts auf)

Sans: H-how d-d-did y-you get-t in he-e-r-re?

: If you come with us I'll tell you!

Sans: Okay!

(Dann verschwinden SansPapyrus und Gaster wieder dann findet Sans sich in einem Labor wieder)

Sans: Where are we?

: We are in my lab! I have to run some tests on you! Is that okay?

Sans: Yeah sure!

: Great! Follow me so that we can begin!

(Sans folgt Gaster)

: So here we are the scanner!

Sans: Scanner?

: It scans your skeleton and looks for anomalys!

Sans: And how do we scan me!

: You'll have to step in there and then I'll initate the scan!

Sans: In there? Never!

Papyrus: SANS! DON'T BE A COWARD!

Sans: Fine! I'll do it for you Papyrus!

: Please step in here.

Sans: Sure...

(Sans betritt den Scanner)

: Scan begins in 3...2...1

(Es kommen komische Geräusche aus dem Scanner)

Papyrus: I hope that nothing bad will happen!

: Don't worry he'll be okay!

(Die Maschine geht auf und Sans kommt heraus)

Sans: So is there something we should know?

:Yes there's one thing that's weird!

Sans: What's weird?

: In your bones... how can I tell you this? Let's just say you shouldn't drink so much Ketchup in one day!

Sans: Why?

: Well your bones get filled with Ketchup if you don't stop drinking so much Ketchup! Even though you drank in two days just 8 bottles of Ketchup your bones are showing some signs of Ketchup! If you do that over a long period of time your bones will be filled with Ketchup!

Sans:Wow I didn't that could happen but is there something else?

: No but I need some bone tissue of yours!

Sans: Wait what? How will you remove some of it?

: I have a tool for that but it'll hurt a little well not as much as it would without this tool!

Sans: Well fine! If you really need to do this then do it!

(Gaster holt das Werkzeug und benutzt auch sofort)

Sans: Argh! That hurts!

: It won't hurt anymore! Please come back later!

Sans: You said you would show me how to teleport!

: I'll tell you later!

(Sans und Papyrus werden raus teleportiert und sind nun bei Grillby's)

Sans: Want some lunch?

Papyrus: WHY NOT?

Sans: What do you want? Fries or a Burger?

Papyrus: I THINK I'LL TAKE THE FRIES!

Sans: Grillby he'll get the fries and I get 3 bottles of Ketchup!

Grillby:...sure...

Papyrus: SANS DID YOU EVEN LISTEN? GASTER SAID IF YOU DON'T STOP DRINKING KETCHUP YOUR BONES WILL FILL UP WITH KETCHUP!

Sans: I know bro but I like Ketchup and I'll drink whenever I want and as much as I want!

(In dem Moment bringt Grillby das Essen)

Papyrus: THANK YOU!

Sans: Thanks!

(Beide fangen an zu essen bis auf einmal ein Telefon klingelt)

Sans: Who's mobile phone is that?

Papyrus: IT'S MINE!

(Papyrus geht dran)

Papyrus: HELLO? OH WHY ARE YOU CALLING? WHAT!? BYE! SANS WE HAVE TO GET TO GASTER! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT HE SAID!

(Sans und Papyrus werden in dem selben Moment wegteleportiert)

Sans: why didn't you do this in the first place?

: Oh I forgot that I can do that but look at that!

Sans: What?

: Look at the screen! Do you see it? Well I just tell you what that is! Your bones are made out of magic but that magic isn't stable in Sans' body so he can't control it properly and that's also the cause of the bone shootin'!

Sans: How is that the cause?

: Well when you have nightmares your body produces more adrenaline and so your magic gets even more unstable!

Sans: So that means if I would be able to control it I could shot bones?

: In theory!

Sans: Nice! But what's up with the nightmares?

: I don't know yet!

Sans: If you find something out please tell us?

: Well I have a theory! I could tell you if you want to hear it.

Sans: Yeah please!

: So I think that we are in one of unlimited realities or you could say timelines and you have dreams that feel real right?

Sans: Yeah!?

: Those dreams can be vision of another reality or it also could be the future but I have to do more research on this topic!

Sans: Thanks! But please tell me how you teleport.

: First you need to learn to control your magic then I can help you!

Sans: So I have to learn to control magic! Thanks !

: Please call me just Gaster or what ever you want!

Sans: Thanks G!

(Sans und Papyrus werden in ihr Haus teleportiert)

Sans: I don't know but I'm tired!

(In dem Moment kippt Sans schlafend um und traümt wieder)

Sans: hiya kiddo! Wanna go to Grillby's?

Frisk: Yeah!

Sans: Come with me I know a shortcut!

(Auf einmal ist Sans nicht mehr bei Grillby's sonder in irgendeinem Gang mit einer grauen Tür er macht die Tür auf und bevor er sieht was dort ist wird er wach)

Sans: Well atleast this time it wasn't a nightmare! Wait where am I? G's Lab? How did I get here?

G: I brought you here so I could watch your brain activities!

Sans: Is there something I've to worry about?

G: Weirdly enough there's nothing! But I build a machine that might help us with your nightmares.

Sans: What does it do?

G: It creates a rift your dream world and our world when the rift stays open it means that it's another reality.

Sans: It doesn't sound like an good idea! And if I go there then only with Papyrus!

G: Don't worry we'll send a test drone with a camera in the rift!

Sans: Thanks! Could you get Papyrus because if I test this machine I want that he's here!

G: No problem!

*whoosh*

Papyrus: WHY AM I HERE?

G: Because of Sans! We want to test the new machine on him and only does if you're here!

Papyrus: OH OK!

(Sans legt sich in die Maschine und Gaster setzt ihm ein Gerät auf den Kopf)

Sans: What is that?

G: That's an aperture which reads your brain activities and looks for unstable areas which can be used to open a rift!

Sans: So what should do now?

G: Just go to sleep!

Sans: So do what I can do best!

(Sans schläft ein und auf einmal öffnet sich ein Portal neben Sans dann weckt Gaster Sans)

Sans: Did it work!

G: Definitely! Look!

Sans: Wow! Is that the rift?

G: Yes are you ready to enter it?

Sans: Yeah I'm ready and by the way where's Papyrus?

G: He already went into the rift!

Sans: Here we go!

(Sans und Gaster betreten das Portal)

Papyrus: THERE YOU ARE!

Sans: Where are we?

Papyrus: I DON'T KNOW!

G: There's only way to find out!

(Auf einmal sehen sie zwei kleine Skelette im Schnee spielen und hören eine bekannte Stimme)

...: Sans Papyrus come into the house! I'll read you a story!

Sans: Sans and Papyrus?!

Papyrus: WHERE ARE WE?

G: It seems that we are in the past! And that voice was so familiar it almost sounded like me!

Sans: It really does!

Papyrus: I THINK WE SHOULD GO THAT HOUSE AND ASK THEM!

Sans: Not very clever!

G: Maybe Papyrus is right! This Gaster should be a scientist too so we can explain who we are!

(Also SansGaster und Papyrus gehen zum Haus und klopfen)

Past Gaster: Who's there?

G: You!

(Vergangenheits Gaster und öffnet die Tür)

Past Gaster: Please come in and explain!

G: Of course!

(SG und P gehen mit PG ins Haus und setzen sich)

PG: How did you get here?

G: We are from the future and we used Sans to open a rift between the realities!

PG: Couldn't that end up in space time?

G: We don't know yet but we also don't want to know!

PG: But why are you here?

G: I don't know but maybe Sans does!

Sans: Maybe because I dreamed of this place!

G: This could be the answer!

PG: You're scientist too right?

G: Yes! Can I see your lab?

PG: Sure when your Sans and your Papyrus watch over kid Sans and kid Papyrus!

Sans: Sure we can do that!

(Gaster und Past Gaster gehen in Past Gasters Labor während Sans und Papyrus auf kid Sans und kid Papyrus aufpassen)

Sans: hey Sans! I'm Sans the skeleton!

kid Sans: What? You look like me too!

Sans: That's because I'm you from the future!

kid Papyrus: How can you two be from future?

Sans: It's very complicated! You wouldn't understand!

kid Sans: We will understand this!

Papyrus: NO SANS IS RIGHT YOU WOULDN'T!

(Auf einmal verschwinden Sans und Papyrus und landen in einer komischen Welt)

Papyrus: WHAT HAPPEND?

Sans: It seems we are in another reality but I don't know!

(Sie hören aus der ferne eine Stimme)

...: MWEH HEH HEH!

(Sie sehen einen Sans mit komischer Kleidung)

Underswap Sans: I the magnificient Sans greet you two!

Sans: Hiya!

Papyrus: I the great Papyrus greet you too!

Underswap Sans: Papyrus!? You can't be my brother!

Papyrus: I'M NOT THE PAPYRUS YOU KNOW!

Underswap Sans: Wait what?

Underswap Papyrus: Bro it's actually really simple! They're from another reality!

Sans: How do you know?

Underswap Papyrus: I was scientist before our dad died!

Sans:Oh that explains it!

Underswap Papyrus: Wanna go to Grillby's?

Sans: Sure!

(Sans und Underswap Papyrus gehen zu Grillby's)

Underswap Papyrus: Same as always and for friend too!

Sans: What did you order?

Underswap Papyrus: I'll keep it a secret!

(Grillby bringt den beiden ein paar gelbe Flaschen)

Sans: Here goes nothing!

(Sans trinkt aus der gelben Flasche und ist nicht beeindruckt)

Sans: Maybe when you come to our reality sometime I can show you Ketchup!

Underswap Papyrus: I don't know if I want to!

Sans: Wait a second where's G and Past G? Are they still in the past I hope not! Sorry I have to go or if you want you can help me find my Gaster!

Underswap Papyrus: Yeah why not?

(So machen sich die beiden auf den weg zu Papyrus und Underswap Sans)

Underswap Papyrus: Bro we need to find their Gaster will you help us?

Underswap Sans: Yeah sure thing bro!

Sans: Why did we forget about G? Or better ho-

Papyrus: SANS?

Sans: I know why we forgot about him! You remember when we woke up near Snowdin and didn't know why we were there! I think could have the same cause!

Papyrus: WHAT CAUSE?

Sans: Our travelling in the rift between realities could have caused that! Like the Past G theorised we broke the space time continuum and so we forget things or persons like G!

Papyrus: YOU MAY BE RIGHT!

Underswap Papyrus: That would make sense but you want to get your Gaster back right? It might be risky because you disrupted the space time continuum so much that even one jump through a rift might be enough to disrupt all timelines realities and alternate multiuniverses

Sans: Is there a way to stabilize the space time continuum?

Underswap Papyrus: I don't know but we could go in our Gasters Lab and do some research!

Sans: Good idea!

Underswap Sans: So Papyrus we're apparently not needed!

Papyrus: YOUR BRO AND MY BRO ARE ALMOST IDENTICAL SO IT WOULD MAKE SENSE THAT ONLY THEY DO THE RESEARCH BOTH WERE SCIENTISTS AND WE AREN'T!

Underswap Sans: Good point!

(Underswap Papyrus und Sans machen sich auf den Weg zum Underswap Gaster Lab als dieses betreten)

Underswap Papyrus: I tried to turn the lights on but nothing happend

Sans: Wait whats that over there it almost looks like a man!

(Sie nähern sich der Kreatur)

Underswap Papyrus: Hello? Who or what are you?

(Die Kreatur dreht sich um und sie sieht aus wie Gaster ohne Arme oder Beine nur mit Händen und Gesicht)

Gaster:My son? I missed you! Why do you look so frightened?

Underswap Papyrus: What did you say? We cant understand you! Please speak normal!

Underswap Gaster: I'm sorry my son! I forgot that you speak like this and not like me! It's been a long time isn't it?

Underswap Papyrus: What happend to you Dad?

Underswap Gaster: I fell into the void and not to my death as everyone thought and somehow the space time was disrupted and I was able to flee but I wasn't the only one! There are more Gasters Sanses and Papyruses that fell into the void and now they are free! Some of them are ruthless killers and others are kind as you and me! Papyrus maybe you know why the space time was disrupted?

Underswap Papyrus: Actually yes I know why the space time is disrupted! But we are here to look up some space time books of yours to do some research on this topic and hopefully find a solution for our problem!

Underswap Gaster:


End file.
